


Bichie Oneshots

by wclfhrds



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I just love bichie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfhrds/pseuds/wclfhrds
Summary: Just some oneshots written by yours truly cause there's not enough Bichie





	Bichie Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Kay, so hi Kay, I hope you like this

Richie sat in Bill's computer chair spinning around in circles while fiddling with fingers and hitting his feet against the wheels of the chair. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face, just reaching below his ears. Rain was pouring down onto the house in heavy amounts, not the calming type of rain at all, as thunder vibrated the house every now and then. Richie’s eyes shifted to the window and watched the rain pour down as trees branches sway harshly in the wind. He rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself up from being stuck out in that rain with Bill while they were walking from school. His pants were soaked up to his knees because he decided to jump into a few puddles on the walk back and received a large splash back. Bill had warned that of happening and Richie only replied with a sassy statement telling him to loosen up, so when he did end up getting soaked Bill gave him a ‘told you so’ look. Richie kicked some water at Bill and the two ended up kicking water at one other for some time like a couple of 6 year olds instead of the 17 year olds that they are.

Bill was sprawled out on his bed with papers scattered across his lap to the floor. His hoodie drenched in water was hanging over the bed frame at the end of the bed dripping water onto the floor. He was holding a planning paper criticizing all of his ideas he had down. Drips of water from his hair fell onto the paper, but he was too focused on reading over his ideas to even notice. What he did notice was his best friend shivering, a bit dramatically at that, but still shivering. He grabbed the clean and dry hoodie beside him, the one he was going to put on, and glanced up to Richie who was spinning at a higher speed than he was before.

“Want th-this?” Bill offered his red hoodie to Richie as he held it up.

“Wow, I’m honored to have Big Bill offering me his hoodie. His favorite one at that,” Richie speaks in an overly excited and exaggerated tone. “What have I done to deserve such a thing?” Richie asks with a smile.

Bill takes that as a yes and tosses the hoodie to Richie. Richie slips the hoodie on over his head and gets a whiff of Bill’s cologne. It’s a musky kind of scent that isn’t too over powering like a lot of the guys’ that he goes to school with. The guys that try way too hard to get laid, as Richie would call them.

Their English class had been assigned to write a story of any genre with a partner of their choice, so with Richie and Bill being best friends who love to work on everything together, and Bill's talent with writing, the two chose to partner up for it. They always would work on projects and study at Bill's house because his parents were rarely around during the day and the two loved having no parents there, plus Richie loves helping Bill look after Georgie. 

"Keep spuh-spuh-spinning around and you'll thro-row up" Bill says as he looks up to Richie, who seems to be paying no attention at all, and looks back down. 

Richie’s the type that has always be moving while he works, it helps him focus more on his work, but it drives his teachers nuts. That and the fact that he’s always cracking some sort of joke in class. All of the teachers have warned him that his constant need to crack jokes during class will hurt his grades, but it being senior year and Richie still being a straight A student proves all of his past teachers wrong.

"I'll take that over doing some dumb story that you have control of, B" Richie replies as he keeps spinning. He begins to feel slightly nauseous so he decides to stop on his own. He watches as Bill flicks around a pencil between his fingers and taps the end against his cheek, focusing on the words he had written down. Richie had always been fascinated by the way Bill focuses on his writing. His eyebrows would furrow, he'd have a deep look of concentration in his eyes, and he'd chew lightly on his bottom lip. Richie adored watching Bill create the world’s best stories right before his eyes, even if the world doesn’t know it yet.

"C'mon, I ne-eed you for this, Rich" Bill cheerfully says. Even though Richie never says it he can tell that Richie never feels like he contributes much when it comes to English projects. Richie's never been super into English class and there's nothing he hates more than to have to write up a book report, poetry, or a story. Sure, he does always end up receiving good marks, but that doesn’t make him enjoy it.

A small smile breaks onto Richie's face as he stands up. He wobbles for a few seconds before regaining his balance and flops down beside Bill. His arm brushes against Bill's and he feels that happy tight feeling in his heart that's always around when he's with Bill. Richie has always had bit of a thing for Bill. From Bill's cute stutter to his courageous and reassuring personality, Richie loved it all. Bill had always been there for Richie through everything. 

Back when Richie was 11 years old Henry and Patrick had cornered him after he was on his way home from buying some chocolate bars. They had hit his face into a brick wall a few times before smashing his glasses into pieces and spitting on him. Richie ran home, sobbing and tripping over the ground before he thankfully ran into Bill who was on his way back home from checking to see if Richie was home. Bill wrapped Richie up into a warm and comforting hug to try to calm him down. Richie was sobbing so hard that Bill couldn't understand a word he was saying, but he had assumed Henry was involved in some way as he always is. Ever since then Bill would always walk Richie home to make sure he'd never have to face Henry and Patrick alone again. Even if Richie had gotten an after school detention for cracking a joke during class Bill would always wait to walk him home.

It’s always been Bill who cared the most for Richie and would always make sure Richie was safe. Richie always felt like he could be his true self without feeling like he's annoying Bill. He always smiles the most when he's with Bill, Bill enjoys his jokes the most, and Bill is just Richie's comfort person. They both knew all of each others secrets, so is it really so bad that Richie developed feelings for Bill?

"What wild and out of this world ideas have you written down, Billard?" Richie questions Bill as he grabs the paper from him and scans over the words.

"You know how mu-mu-uch I hate that name" Bill huffs out in annoyance, but he can't help but to smile. 

"I think we should ha-have a kid who gets stuck in a-a-a" Bill struggles to get the words out. Whenever Bill gets overly excited or nervous his stutter grows worse. People at school are ruthless about it and make him feel like shit, but Richie's always there to tell everyone off. He always knows when Bill is super excited or nervous and right now he knows Bill's excited over his story idea.

Bill's story idea ends up being about a kid who gets caught between two alternate worlds and is being hunted down by The Original Evil and the only way for him to escape is for him to kill his other self, who is also hunting him down for the same exact reason. Richie isn't really surprised at this at all. Bill’s stories always have that chilling feeling.

"Classic Bill, always writing about death, death, oh and wow more death. Couldn't have written about some lucky guy getting laid?" Richie chuckles and pushes his big glasses back up.

"I'm sure Mrs. Kingsley would hate tha-that" Bill laughs along with Richie as he watches a cheeky smile spread across Richie's face and his eyes squint smaller as the smile grows more. 

"Get with the program I'm her favorite student obviously" Richie responds and sticks his tongue out at Bill.

"Her fa-favor-favorite student who wouldn't sto-stop making dick jokes so she ga-ga-...gave you detention?" Bill raises an eyebrow and gently nudges Richie with his elbow.

"Exactly!! She got to spend after school time with me. Lucky gal " Richie gloats.

Richie looks down to Bill's lips and watches as they turn up into a smile. The smile that Richie is always looking for when he cracks his jokes. He feels his heart race and he quickly looks everywhere else that isn't Bill's lips. God, how does he feel so comfortable yet so awkward around Bill? Richie wishes that he could have just normal friend feelings for Bill and that it never turned into anything more. He loves his friendship with Bill more than anything in the world. He can't risk losing that over dumb feelings that he shouldn't even be feeling. Bill is his best friend and he'll always just be that. No kisses during study break, no horror movie marathons that turn into make out sessions, no McDonalds dates where Richie would play in the kids area and Bill would laugh but eventually join in, and no being able to call Bill his boyfriend. He'll always just be Bill's best friend, but it's all worth it at the end of the day when he gets to see Bill's smile and hear Bill's laugh.

Bill must've noticed that Richie has something on his mind, so he soon chimes in and asks "You okay? You went pretty qui-quiet”. Knowing Richie Tozier for 13 years of his life has helped him be able to catch onto small clues, such as if Richie doesn’t speak that much for a certain amount of time usually means he’s thinking about something serious. 

“I’m just thinking about our story. You know I really love that scary bit, Bill, but I seriously think we need to add something about someone getting laid in it. It'll probably make Mrs. Kingsley's night if you know what I mean" Richie laughs a forced laugh in hopes that this'll change the topic and Bill will get off his back about anything being wrong.

"Tell me what you're re-real-really thinking, Richie" Bill replies, not buying what Richie said at all. He gives Richie a hopeful and comforting look. "I'm your best friend” he adds on.

Best friend, exactly that. Just best friend. Richie sighs and puts on a cheery smile and looks to Bill with joyful eyes. Bill looks back with seriousness only. Richie ramps up his expressions and Bill's stays the same exact way. Goddamn stubborn Bill.

"You know it's cute when you're all demanding answers. Richie you must tell me this. Richie, tell me what you're really thinking" Richie talks in a high pitched irritating tone as he jokingly mocks Bill.

"I know somethings wrong a-and I want to help you" Bill ignores Richie mocking him and reassures him as he gently places his hand just above Richie's wrist.

There Bill is always reassuring him. Always being the absolute best friend that he can be for Richie. The kind of friend that Richie doesn’t believe he deserves to have. Richie had come out when he was 14 years old. Bill was the first person he told, of course being the only one who Richie really trusts with something like that. Richie just slipped it into conversation casually by talking about a cute brunette boy at school and was hoping Bill would catch the obvious hint. He didn’t want to make his coming out into a huge thing. Bill was of course accepting of Richie, especially that he himself has been out since 13, so he was able to relate to Richie's fear of the wrong people finding out and promised to keep his secret. Richie ended up growing the courage to talk to the cute brunette boy and was even getting flirty, even though he'd rather be that way with Bill, but unfortunately the cute brunette boy outed Richie to the school and the teasing began. The one thing Richie had wished he’s be able to avoid. His fellow classmates would sure get a kick out of it when he'd be hanging out with Bill at school, considering the fact that they were the only two out gay kids. People would relentlessly tease them and yell out slurs as Richie and Bill would walk down the hallway. Bill never seemed bothered by it. He always kept his head up high and would pay no attention to those around him, other than Richie. Richie wished that he could be like Bill and have no care in the world about what others think of his sexuality. People would either make fun Richie for liking boys or tell him he’s just a straight boy looking to be special for the few times Richie has flirted with some of the girls at school.

He has never cared how people think about his clothes or jokes, so why can't he not care about this? Bill would always have to reassure Richie that everything will be fine and that they'll get through this together. That the close minded assholes in high school won't mean shit to them after they graduate and leave Derry. That once they leave they'll be living happy lives living together in an apartment that they planned out when they were 7 years old. Bill would always stick close with Richie so that Richie would never be picked on alone, so that he could stick up for his best friend even though it'd usually end up with Bill getting punched and Richie having to clean him up while telling him he could’ve handled it on his own. Thankfully as the years went by Richie slowly began to care less about what those around him think. The teasing still hurts deep down inside, it always will, but now he doesn't show that he cares. When someone yells out a slur after him and Bill he just flips them off and goes back to whatever dumb joke or story he was telling Bill.

Richie wonders if now is the time to just tell Bill. He has been dying to just get his feelings off his chest and confess it all to Bill. Sure, he'd feel extremely relieved to not have to feel like he's always holding back and worrying that his jokes or actions are making it obvious that he has a thing for Bill, but there's always that thought at the back of his head that tells him it's not worth it and that Bill would forever hate him over it. He fears the rejection that he knows will happen. How could Bill possibly return the feelings for Richie? Richie is always loud, making jokes that get him in trouble over and over again, and he doesn't have the ideal looks that most people find attractive. Bill could do so much better than Richie, well, that's what Richie seems to have convinced himself to be true anyway.

"Bill, it's really nothing. I'm just a bit hungry" Richie says in a soft yet more serious tone, really hoping Bill will stop questioning. "Mista Tummy Tozier needs some food" Richie adds on in a horrible British accent with his hands on his stomach squishing his bellybutton like it's talking.

"You always cha-ch-change the topic when something is wr-wr-wro-wrong" Bill replies and looks to Richie with soft eyes. Richie swears that he saw Bill quickly glance down to his lips, but that can't be it he must have just been looking at something else. Bill doesn't like Richie. Richie gulps and hopes he won't regret what he's about to say next, if he can even go through with it.

"You know you're my best friend and have been forever, Big Bill. I just love you tons, even though laughed at me for slipping on the floor on the first day of freshman year" Richie begins saying as a small smile spreads across his face from that memory.

It was the first day of freshman year and Richie was more than thrilled to start it, his mom had told him that it can be such a fun year and that she’s positive that he’ll make loads of friends, which is something that Richie had always wanted. So Richie being his classic self threw together the most tacky outfit to show everyone that he’s friendly and open to make as many friends as he can. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with the most brightest obnoxious colors that exist, brown Khaki shorts that he had drawn on over the summer to make it more personalized (his mom disagreed, but let him do it anyway because it made him happy), tie-dyed Vans that he had spent his own money on from his summer job as a flyers deliverer. 

Richie and Bill had planned to meet up by the stairwell near the entrance of the school before the bell went, so when Richie entered the building he booked it to the stairwell. Even though he was thrilled for high school he also had a small nervous feeling and was worried that no one would end up liking him. Richie got weird looks from other students, but he tried to pay no attention to it, he was used to those kinds of looks after all.

Richie reached the stairwell and was so loaded with all of these thoughts and seeing Bill that he didn’t even notice that there was a sign saying that the floor was wet, so he slipped right in front of so many of his new schoolmates and Bill. Bill covered his mouth as he laughed, not wanting to make his friend feel any worse than he probably already does. Bill was able to gather himself and lend a hand to help Richie up from the floor, who managed to not break his smile at all even after humiliating himself.

"There was a wet floor s-s-sign right in fr-ront of you" Bill laughs and a piece of hair falls in front of his eyes as his head moves with his laugh, giving Richie absolute heart eyes.

“Who has the time to read signs, I had my eyes on a real hottie” Richie jokingly snaps back with his cheeks slightly blushed. He can now hear his heartbeat in his ears and his palms grow sweaty. “It's just you're a really good friend and you've always been there for me and uh” Richie struggles to find how to word what he wants to say without it coming off as cheesy or too much at once. His face now feels like it's on fire.

Richie is rarely ever serious. Why be serious when he can just make jokes out of everything and avoid issues that’ll hurt him? Having serious conversations is what Richie is the worst with, so he struggles with how to confess these feelings he has to his life long best friend.

Bill doesn't look annoyed or mad at all so far. He looks rather intrigued for Richie to continue. Bill rubs his thumb in circles on Richie's wrist to soothe him. He knows that always calms Richie down when he gets worked up over something. That and singing to Richie even though he finds his singing voice completely horrible, but Richie loves it more than anything else in the world and even joins in singing with him too.

“Richie lost f-for words? That’s some-th-thing new” Bill teases to take some tension off from Richie. Richie rolls his eyes and flicks Bill on the nose.

“Better not get used to it, Billiam” Richie smiles back and leans his face against Bill’s warm shoulder and smells the comforting smell of Bill.

Richie feels Bill’s gentle hand reach his face and softly cup it to make Richie look at him. Richie can’t tell how Bill’s feeling since his face displays zero emotion, just a caring look in his eyes. Richie feels a tickling nervous feeling in his stomach as he works his best to ignore it and to focus on Bill. Bill’s thumb moves over to the edge of Richie’s lips and moving slowly across Richie’s lower lip, chewing his own lips nervously. Richie has a million questions running through his mind as to why Bill is doing this. Is Bill just joking around and doing this to see what Richie’s reaction is?

“Bill-” Richie begins to speak before he’s cut off by Bill placing his index finger against his lips. With his other hand he gently pulls Richie’s face closer to his and removes his finger. Their faces are just a few inches apart, breaths hitting each others faces, and hearts pounding so loudly and quickly they’re convinced the other can hear it. No words need to be spoken for either boy to know how the other is feeling, they just know.

Bill leans in and presses his lips against Richie’s. Richie feels his cheeks burn up and he can’t help but to smile into the kiss before moving his lips with the kiss, having no idea if he’s doing it right. The house is completely silent other than their heightened breathing and the crashing of their lips. Richie gets a sweet taste of strawberry chapstick that keeps him wanting more of Bill, so he leans more in until his chest is right against Bill’s. The warmth only adds to the excitement and passion Richie is feeling and he takes one hand to hold Bill’s face and the other to run his fingers through Bill’s soft hair.

The two pull away from the kiss, hands still in place, and just look at each other with big smiles plastered on their faces as they catch their breath. Bill caresses Richie’s face and scatters kisses across his cheeks, which only makes Richie blush even more, still not being able to believe that this is really happening. That he’s actually kissing Richie right now, his crush from childhood.

Bill had always liked Richie. Right from the start when they met there was just something about Richie that made him different from everyone else. Maybe it was all the jokes Richie would make which would always change any mood into a happy one, or the way that Richie would comfort him by pulling him into a sincere hug, not the aggressive kind with tons of back patting, just a sincere loving kind that made Bill feel like it was okay for him to be sad and to cry. Richie would always be there to comfort Bill, even if it was 2AM and Bill was heavy thoughts, Richie would just come over anyway and listen to what Bill had to say. He always felt content when he was with Richie, even if it was just them sitting there on their phones while Richie was playing some stupid game and arguing with it.

“Wow” is all that Bill is able to say.

“Wow” Richie copies with his smile growing bigger, not really knowing what else to say to Bill.

He dives back into the kiss before Bill can get a second word in. Bill’s soft lips move against Richie’s as Richie tries to get the hang of it. Richie can’t help but to feel happiness and excitement arise in his chest, creating a tight yet also freeing feeling. They lie on the bed wrapped up in each others arms and legs entangled, neither boy has felt such a moment of love and closeness like this before. 

A knock on the door startles both of them and they quickly jump away from each other and act like they’ve been working this whole time. Richie grabs the paper that Bill was working on and looks down pretending to be reading it, but he’s so lost in his thoughts of kissing Bill that he doesn’t realize the paper is upside down.

“Cuh-cuh-come in” Bill shouts out, but the words end up coming out quietly with a hint of nervousness in his tone. The doorknob turns and in walks Georgie. Georgie is rubbing his stomach before looking at the two, seeing how red their faces are but thinking nothing of it at all. All that he’s focused on is how hungry he is.

“I’m hungry, Billy, grilled cheese and tomato soup?” Georgie asks in soft spoken words and his eyes fill up with hope that his older brother will make him his favorite meal. “Please” he shortly adds in.

“Tomato Bill can make a mean tomato soup” Richie teases Bill on the redness on his face. Bill’s face grows more red and he glances to Richie and gives him a ‘shut up’ look with a smile following right after.

“Can we watch movies after, too?” Georgie asks again, looking to Bill first and then Richie.

“Sure, you puh-puh-pick-pick” Bill responds to Georgie in a cheerful tone even though he never particularly likes the movies Georgie picks, it makes Georgie happy and that’s all he cares about. 

Georgie smiles a bright smile before turning around and leaving the room with the door still open. Bill and Richie wait until Georgie’s footsteps lead away and then turn to silence. The two boys look back to one another, faces slightly less red as before, but the same big smiles are still there.

“So busy smoochin’ me you forgot your brother was home?” Richie pokes fun at Bill.

“I didn’t f-f-f-” Bill begins to say, but he’s too flustered to get any words out. 

Part of Bill wishes that Georgie hadn’t interrupted so that he could keep kissing Richie. So that he could have that close feeling that brings him all the comfort in the world with Richie for just a while longer, but he’s also slightly happy that Georgie interrupted so that now he and Richie can discuss all of this and figure out what they are now because he has no doubt that if Georgie never knocked on that door he would’ve gladly spent hours on end kissing Richie without saying word. And although he wants nothing more than to be kissing Richie right now, he knows they’ll have many more opportunities like this. Not for even a second does he doubt things between him and Richie now. He knows he made the right choice by making the first move.


End file.
